The series
by Sinbad2
Summary: I am writing my own series... there will now only be TEN AEPS AS OPPOSED TO 24 as originally planned. Each epsiode is 5 chapters long so in the end there will be 50 chapters R&R ;)


Will And Grace Fan Fiction: The Series  
  
I will post 24 chapters they will be regular so that you don't get bored  
  
This is due to people wanting me to write I am doing it. Thank you  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own this show.  
  
Scene: Graces office 11am.  
  
*Grace rushes in*  
  
Grace: sorry I'm late Karen I got up late.  
  
*notices no one there*  
  
Grace: How silly of me.  
  
*Karen enters*  
  
Grace: Karen where have you been? It's 11am.  
  
Karen: Look at that video phone Grace. Its filmed when you were late, being unfair unfashionable, oh and when you are un breasted.  
  
Grace: Oh That's a good idea actually. So how are you?  
  
Karen: Not good actually, Stan's going to Spain for a month so I'm going to be alone… no sex no snoring, no medication to give away…Actually I'm having a very good day! Thanks for asking Grace!   
  
Grace: Hey I made an effort today! Look I'm wearing matching outfit!  
  
Karen: and then you look at the chunky shoes! Honey, when are you going to get it just right.  
  
Grace: the day you die!  
  
Karen: long time then?   
  
Grace: Unfortunately.  
  
Karen: Is it ok if I leave early today Grace?  
  
Grace: as opposed to…  
  
Karen: well the thing is Grace.   
  
*she runs out*  
  
Grace: Karen. Karen. Oh who am I kidding.  
  
* Roll Credits*  
  
Scene: Will and graces apartment Mid afternoon Grace is pestering will to go out with her that night.  
  
Grace: Please?  
  
Will: no  
  
Grace: Every bodies going.  
  
Will: No there not, I'm not going, Karen's staff aren't going.  
  
Grace: That's cruel you know perfectly well there only allowed a fifteen minute break on Christmas, and that's only because Karen wants to punish them.  
  
Will: I don't want to go.  
  
Grace: Why?  
  
Will: I just don't want to.  
  
Grace: Ok. I'll make you something to eat.  
  
Will: ok I want alpha-bites   
  
Grace: Ok honey.  
  
She cooks the meal and spell out please in the letter  
  
Grace: here you go!  
  
Will: Ok I'll go!  
  
Grace: oh thank you so much! We are going to have so much fun its unbelievable.  
  
Will: I don't think so.  
  
Grace: why not?  
  
Will: Grace, it's a Jewish , Deaf mans party its not going to be the grooviest place to be is it.  
  
Grace: Grooviest? You geek. Any way what's wrong with uncle FAIVISH.  
  
Will: nothing he just smells slightly and he doesn't seem to know.  
  
Grace: He lost his sense of smell in 1986.  
  
Will: so we're going to a party for a man who has hardly any senses and is going to stink the place out.  
  
Grace: we'll go for like 30 minutes.  
  
Will: Ok.  
  
Grace: I love you.  
  
Will: oh but next week you have to come to my works party.  
  
Grace: why.  
  
Will: because I'm going to this Jewish festival.  
  
Grace: it's a family gathering stop over reacting.  
  
Will: you're still coming.  
  
Grace: But Ben will be there and I'll be embarrassed and I wont be able to talk.  
  
Will: and you think this is a bad thing.  
  
Grace: Do I have to go .  
  
Will: YES!  
  
Grace: Ok.  
  
*will dials his cell phone*  
  
Will: Hey jack! Me and grace are going to a down beat party. You and Karen want to join us?…That's great. Ok see you soon.  
  
Right lets get this party started.   
  
Grace: Do we have to.  
  
Will: what its your family thing.  
  
Grace: I know but…  
  
Will: But what.  
  
Grace: he smells and only has half his senses and…  
  
Will: and what…  
  
Grace: it's Karen.   
  
Will: what about it.  
  
Grace: she's an emotionless beast.  
  
Will: oh come on don't be a spoilt sport.  
  
Grace: *loud* I am not a spoilt sport!!  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
*end*  
  
Each episode will be 5 chapters long… this is the end of chapter one…. The next chapter will still be this episode.  
  
Bye!   
  
Read and review.. 


End file.
